I see a darkness
by hphottie98
Summary: Why is it? I don't know. I bet it's because of my brother being the popular one. Every family has he one that's hated and it's me for the Potters. Rate T because of one word.
1. Darkness

_**A/N: I'm giving y'all the first chapter of the first story before I go to camp as a little goodbye camp as I'm leaving at about 8:30 am tomorrow because I'm really going to miss y'all! Please enjoy!**  
_

_Why is it? Is it because of my ways I talk to everyone? It's probably that if the older sibling is popular you, the younger one, aren't going to be._ Al wrote then getting up to adjust the air vent in his dormitory. Only he was the only one able to keep it blowing cool air in the history of it being broken. Before him everyone would always complain, and even today at the slightest little change somebody would say something. It, as usual, Al would be up far after everyone else writing, and would hear a small mown from someone in their sleep he would be up right away. Much like everyone else in his year, he did not enjoy the temperatures that flow through their dorm, but took them knowing that since nobody will fix it permanently with all the complaining that everyone else does, he knows his voice won't do anything to the situation.

_The only way to be popular via family is if you were a cousin. James, popular, Victoire, popular, Rose, maybe a little too popular for a 4__th__ year Ravenclaw!_ Nobody knows of his thoughts that he knows of. He just sits and get through it all. Yeah, he has friends, but he is the loner of his year when it comes down to the social ladder. He always makes it seem that he's alright, and that he can get through it, that he's immortal. He had a smile of joy, laughter, and sparkle, but eyes that were dull, and liked as if life had never hit the cornea and brought color to the retina. His strength is in his mind not shown on his biceps.

"Al, bed, now!" James said to Al after James woke up to pee and saw the glow from Al's lamp coming from under the door. Al just looked up from his writing turned to look at him and looked away. Even when they were little James would be there telling him to go to bed far after dark. After James left for his first year at Hogwarts their father took over which got a little scary at times. Al just turned away; he had stopped listening to him. James just starred at him then walked out not giving a damn about what he did anymore.

Once James was gone completely Al did go to be thinking about a song he over heard being listened to by Kally, James best friend and as of last summer girlfriend. He heard it when her headphones were too loud and it was hard not to hear on a nice, warm summer day when she would adopt the Potter family and house as her own for the day. He believes it's by Johnny Cash and called "I see a darkness".

It's because of Kally that he doesn't just get up and leave. He loves her, and she's the one in the song that can save him from a darkness, from the darkness, from James, against the complaints of the air vent. He's in love with his brother's girlfriend. The worst thing is what James doesn't know.


	2. Knowledge

Chapter 2: knowledge

_She loves me back, and she's confessed to me, too. She told me her plan: date James for a year. Break up with him and make a scene by crawling to me right away on the last day of school. She explains it, love, mainly my love, through the song "one" by Johnny Cash._ "…You said 'one love, one life, when it's one knee in the night, one love we get to share it. It leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it'…" Al was about to forget the love in his heart. It would be the last day of school tomorrow, and the day he would have a girlfriend. He would accept Kally as his girlfriend because he did love and she did love him. "People in the background are better anyways" as she said when she confessed her love. Kally knows about his hurt. That's truly why she loves him. He's human and sees darkness from time to time. She wants him to be loved, and have someone loyal back.


	3. Love

Chapter 3: Love

The smells of waffles and pancakes with syrup and berries were all being soaked in to be remembered till next year.

"Here we go" Al thought when he heard, "James, James, JAMES STOP!" come from Kally. This was the loudest he had ever heard Kally speak. It quieted the whole dining room. James had been trying to kiss Kally down from her cheek to her neck.

"This is why I'm breaking up with you!" There were gasps from almost everyone in the room.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, but, actually, that's not why I'm breaking up with you. I am because I love someone else; I'm in love with someone else." She had already gotten up from the table with all eyes on her along with their ears. She walked towards Al who, too, had gotten up from were he was sitting, waiting for her to reach him for their kiss. When they did kiss everyone got up cheered.

"They all love you, they always have." Kally whispered in his ear.

"You're eyes," Al blinked when she said this, "They're so colorful."

**A/N: Shockingly after this year I've been able to write a story! I started and finished this at about 4:00 am and 6:02 am. This is a first since in my notebook it's 4 pages long! I hope you enjoyed it, and there was no death! (except James's love) **


End file.
